


Sparks

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Manip, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Sparks

[](https://imgur.com/PzDhanF)


End file.
